Talk:Phasewalk
You can either build Lilith around the use of Phasewalk, or simply make it your escape ability when you get overwhelmed. Given the number of abilities that affect Phasewalking, which is nearly the only signature element of Lilith besides a few talents affecting elemental weapon damage, this would seem the appropriate choice. When you are in phasewalking, you move much more quickly, cannot use weapons (except melee, which leaves phasewalk,) and cannot jump. Remember that last part when using it as an escape. The cooldown does not begin until you leave phasewalking. At a duration of 5.5 with 36 cooldown, you can spend roughly 1/7 of the time in phasewalk, unmodified. With a few talents and a Catalyst mod, you can improve this CONSIDERABLY -- 9.5 duration, and a cooldown of ~12 seconds that reduces by 6 seconds per kill, meaning you can be in phasewalking for about 3/5 of the time. Just be sure not to double-tap the activation button or you'll come right out of it. You will get a double nova effect around you, and maybe some temporary damage reduction, but little else. Phased and dazed I enjoy PvP ing with Lilith due to her phaseblast being rather helpful, but occasionally I lose due to the misfortune of getting dazed. Now I was wondering if it is possible to get dazed during phasewalk as this seems to be whats happening with me. It could be that I get dazed just before going into phasewalk but this seems unlikely as I always enter phase as the duel starts. EDIT: I can now confirm that during phasewalk, it is possible to become dazed. Unfortunately. Silent Shroud 05:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've never been dazed DURING Phasewalk, however the relative immunity of the effect isn't perfect. I've noticed my screen sometimes flashes red during it, though I'm not taking damage. I haven't noticed if this prevents my shields from recharging. Still, the only time I've had anything happen to me (at all) resembling being dazed is when zombie Defilers spit on me. The sludge will carry over into Phasewalk if you activate it after being slimed....Are you talking about duels, out of curiosity? When else can you be dazed? --Azuarc 21:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry yes I should have made it clearer. As you said the problem arises whilst in PvP, both dueling and arena, where AFTER entering phase, it is possible for an enemy player to daze lilith. This is especially easy for the hunter class if he has aerial strike (or whatever it is called), since he does not need to know where lilith is, and bloodwing does the impressive task of homing onto an interdimensional lilith... Luckily no damage is taken whilst the bird chases you into another dimension, but the daze effect seriously hampers lilith's luck of winning because the opponent can run away to a safe distance out of the phaseblast area, and wait for lilith to come out of phase, dazed. This trouble is negotiable in duels as you only have to worry about taking out 1 player, and if you have dramatic entrance, chances are that he is also dazed, in which case you can crawl up to him (preferably behind) and phase out, finish him off with your matrix style bullets or just smack him a few times. However, during arena, even if you are able to take out 1 player this way, it is likely that their team mate can finish you off. I know that lilith's abilities are somewhat extraordinarily overpowered during PvP, but in fairness she is the only one to have a "true" supernatural ability and so therefore should be allowed to win all the time xD Also she has better looks than all the other classes and is female ;)Silent Shroud 16:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Phasewalk Base Duration Phasewalks base duration is 7 seconds, not 5.5. It is listed that way in the strategy guide, as well as if you simply count, as it's timer starts right when you press the button. Hit and Run increases it to 11 seconds. LoZ4Ever 06:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Phase-Jump I have not seen it mentioned anywhere, but I feel that it should, so here it is! :Moving in phasewalk makes you go much faster. As such if one were to sprint, then jump and enter phasewalk you can fall-forward faster also. Using this tecnique can help decent almost anywhere reaching ledges that would be unavailable if normally jumped at. Also, while in phase walk you take no fall damage. I have used this quite often to help manover around high places to get down. It is also benificial to help kite enemies (phase-jump onto a building or somesuch to avoid direct enemy contact). Also the "Lilith in phasewalk" image is that of a transfusion grenade. This may be how I think of her in this state, but am pretty sure it is inacurate xD. just saying ;) Willhelm 55 09:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The description says increased speed. You can make it to greatly increased speed if you want. You can also start a notes section in the bottom to describe your jump maneuver(I would leave out the transfusion thing). Feel free to include it here, in the speculation section, though. 09:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :that was actually a bit of a joke *facepalm at failed humor* the image posted for "Lillith in phasewalk" under the skill description is a pic of a transfusion grenade... Willhelm 55 11:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Phasewalk Fail Last night while working on my siren I had her enter phasewalk during a heavy gunfight and something weird happened. No acid splash (my element artifact) and she put her hands up like she was phasewalking, moved fast like phasewalking, couldn't jump or shoot like phasewalking, but wasnt phasewalking. She was completely visibly and was getting shot like crazy and taking damage. It lasted the length of a normal phasewalk, then thankfully she actually went into a real phasewalk at the last second before death allowing me to escape and regen. Was really weird so I figured I'd share it.Eatingleg4peanut 12:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Patched Out The glitch where you fall off a cliff during a Phasewalk to avoid reconstruction fees no longer works. I can verify this as I've tried 8 times with the same result. This may only be the OnLive version, but I'm fairly certain it applies to all versions. If anyone can verify that it's not version-specific, that would be great. Axelskox 16:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) moved from article *It is possible to throw a grenade while in Phasewalk. User:Pataclocked :throwing a grenade while in phasewalk is not possible on . what system to you game on? if platform-specific the above note should be replaced on the article with an addendum of the particular platform that allows it. thanks. 21:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC)